odbfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Takenaka\Family
Koke Takenaka Koke Takenaka is Kinichirou and Jade's father. He is the head of the Takenaka family, and former protector of Imasho. When Kinichirou was old enough to take over that role, it was passed to him. Physical description Koke is middle aged, but looks at least ten years younger than he actually is. He is 6'0", and well defined. He has dark brown hair kept in a ponytail that reaches about the middle of his back, a beard, and green almond-shaped eyes. He wears a light grey/green yukata with a bamboo or floral pattern on it, and dark green hakama. He has two tooth wooden geta with green straps. Personality Koke is a bit uptight. He is not comfortable with the idea of Jade in a relationship, sexual or otherwise. He dotes on his children, and wants them to be happy, but he also wants Kinichirou to settle down with a nice girl and have an heir, and he wants Jade to complete her training and return home to help protect Imasho. Because of the culture, he has many of the same hangups about saying sexual things as Jade does. Instead of finding placeholder words and euphemisms, he avoids talking about them all together. Hobbies/Skills * Reading * Strategy games * Kenjutsu * Kendo * Ninjustu Special Powers/Weapons When Koke must take up a weapon, he will use a katana. His Semblance is not known at this time. Trivia Koke only speaks Southeastern Mistralian. Koke translates to "moss" Momo Takenaka Momo is the matriarch of the Takenaka family, and married to Koke. She is the mother of Kinichirou and Jade. Physical description Momo is short and slight, with long purple hair always styled in an intricate updo. She has green eyes and a friendly smile. She is normally seen in a light grey/green kimono with a bamboo/floral pattern, tabi socks and dark wood zori with green straps. Personality Momo is a modest and quiet woman who wants her family to be prosperous. She is not comfortable with Jade in a sexual relationship, but knows that it's the only way the family is going to continue unless Kinichirou settles down with a wife. She is a staunch believer in upholding traditions, and avoids talking about physical relationships. Hobbies/Skills * Board games * Sewing * Musubi * Ikebana Special Powers/Weapons Momo does not use a weapon. Her Semblance is not known at this time. Trivia Momo only speaks Southeastern Mistralian. Momo translates to "peach" Kinichirou Takenaka Kinichirou Takenaka is Jade's older brother. He runs the dojo in Imasho where Jade trained prior to attending Beacon Academy. Kinichirou is the foremost warrior in Imasho. He is also the head of the night watch, which protects the town from Grimm through the night. Physical description Kinichirou is a handsome young man of average height, standing about 5'11". He has clearly defined muscles, but is not overly muscled. He has long purple hair kept in a ponytail, and almond shaped green eyes. He wears a light grey/green yukata with a bamboo or floral design and darker green hakama, with white tabi socks and two tooth geta with a green straps and metal plates between the teeth. Personality Kinichirou is friendly and open minded. He was the first member of the Takenaka family to speak common, and taught it to Jade before she left for Beacon. He has a wry sense of humour, and teases a lot. He gets along well with Fox. He also has a serious side, though. He feels that Imasho's safety rests on his shoulders, so he takes both training and the night watch very seriously. He would rather focus on keeping Imasho safe than trying to produce an heir, much to his parents' dismay. Hobbies/Skills * Watching anime * Card games * Strategy games * Meditation * Kenjutsu * Kendo * Ninjutsu Special Powers/Weapons Kinichirou uses a traditional three blade set. He wears his katana and wakizashi daisho, with his tanto at his back. His Semblance is not known at this time. Trivia Kinichirou translates to "golden first son" Kinichirou was previously in a relationship with a young woman whose family found out. Instead of allowing him to marry her, they entered her in a "broken flower" arrangement, and he was not able to see her again. This is one reason why he is wary of Fox. Kinichirou's Aura is still locked. Outdated information from a previous storyline His sexuality is currently undefined, but he is definitely not interested in any of the young ladies from the town. Outdated information from a previous storyline Category:Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:RWBY